


Winter nights are the best

by Shaak



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, maybe just a little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaak/pseuds/Shaak
Summary: Prompt: Merlin and Arthur are on a hunting trip and Merlin's absolutely miserable and to make matters worse, he only packed one fur. (Sharing bedrolls) Or "For gods sake Merlin, just get under, I can hear your teeth chattering from over here." (Slash/PWP)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [that_shipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_shipper/gifts).



> Hi, I hope you'll like it, this is the first time I write porn, so I hope it's not too bad !  
> Enjoy !

"" It's going to be a short trip, Merlin", "No need to pack so much things, Merlin", "We're only going to be gone for a few hours, Merlin"" Merlin hissed through clenched teeth, glaring at Arthur. "I hate you right now, just so you know!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and kept walking, ignoring Merlin's sarcastic remarks. It had been supposed to be a short hunting trip, and frankly, it wasn't exactly Arthur's fault if they had been attacked by bandits and the horses had run away. Merlin should be grateful that they had had at least one fur that was not on the horses, instead of grumbling and complaining.

When the night started to fall, Arthur decided to make a camp for the night, and Merlin lighted a fire, shuddering and still glaring at Arthur. Of course, it just had to be a winter night, and it was absolutely freezing. They ate the few things Merlin managed to gather, and Arthur installed the single bedroll near the fire, to try to get at least some heat. Merlin had been awfully quiet the entire time, and even though Arthur usually told him to shut up, it was unusual and made him quite uncomfortable. He had grown to like Merlin's incessant chattering, and it soothed him down, even though he would rather die than admit it.

He decided to make him talk as soon as he would be in the bedroll with him, and frowned when he realized his servant had lain down on the floor, a few meters away from him. He knew he could be rather cold and that he pretended not to care about him as much as he truly did, but surely Merlin couldn't think he would let him freeze in the night.

Arthur sighed, and turned on his side. After all, if Merlin would rather sleep on the floor with nothing to keep him warm through a freezing night than to share a fur with him, that was his own problem.

But then, he heard Merlin's teeth chattering, and he could almost hear him shudder as well. Sighing, he rolled his eyes and spoke up. "For God's sake, Merlin, just get under!"

There was no answer for a few seconds, and Arthur started to think that Merlin would not move and just ignore him, but he heard Merlin getting up and he couldn't help a small smile.

He lifted the fur and felt Merlin's body press against his own. That is, for a few seconds before Merlin shifted as far from him as he could, and it was all Arthur could do not to strangle him. He turned again to lie on his back. "Dear Gods, Merlin, will you just get closer so we can at least try to get body heat, or would that kill you?". Merlin mumbled a "prat" but did as he was told, and curled himself around the King, his head resting near Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur shifted a little and closed his eyes, but he couldn't sleep, not with Merlin's body so close to his. The proximity brought up feelings he had desperately been trying to bury. Feelings such as the way seeing his servant always lifted his mood, the way his voice soothed him, the way Merlin always helped him to make the best decision. But what came back the hardest right now was the want to push Merlin down on his back and make him warmer without the help of the fur.

Merlin's eyes were closed, but his breathing not deep enough for him to be asleep. Still, Arthur couldn't help but try, and he moved his arm to wrap it around Merlin's waist. The move made Merlin shift, and he ended up with his head on Arthur's chest. Arthur was perfectly happy with that new position, and he started to relax. But then, Merlin raised his leg and threw it over Arthur's, half-covering the King with his body.

Arthur started to feel hot then, but it had nothing to do with the fire or body warm, and everything to do with the fact that Merlin's crotch was almost covering his own. Arthur swallowed, and tightened his grip on Merlin's waist, trying to will down his hard-on. It probably wouldn't end well if Merlin just moved a little bit and felt it. Still, it wouldn't go down, and Arthur's mind kept being filled with thoughts of what he'd like to do to get both of them warmer.

Merlin shifted again, and Arthur froze when he felt something poking his thigh. Merlin opened his eyes wide and looked up at him, babbling. "It's not… I can… I mean I…". Arthur shut him up by grabbing his neck and kissing him fiercely, relieving when Merlin kissed him back just as hard.

Wanting to be in control, Arthur sat up, forcing Merlin to straddle his thighs, and he moved past his lips to kiss his jaw. He quickly got rid of the neckerchief, and attacked Merlin's neck, swearing he would never let Merlin wear these stupid things again when Merlin moaned and roughly ran a hand through his blond hair while the other was scratching at his back before starting to lift his shirt. Arthur moved away from him just the time to pass his shirt off his head, and did the same with Merlin's, before throwing him on his back to settle between his legs.

Arthur moved down his chest, peppering kisses on his torso and rolling a nipple on his tongue, smirking when Merlin let a loud moan out and whispered his name. Arthur crawled up to kiss him again, and let out a surprised noise when Merlin rolled them over.

"What are you doing?" He asked, pretending to be annoyed, but Merlin didn't answer. Instead, he kissed him once more before sucking on his neck, and Arthur's eyes rolled in pleasure. Merlin's lips went all the way down to his chest, kissing and licking at every bit of skin he could get. Arthur arched his back when his nipples were engulfed in a wet heat and he felt a hand covering his crotch. He couldn't feel anything but Merlin's mouth on his body, until he felt cold air on his legs and realized his pants had been taken off. Wanting to get Merlin's breeches off as well, he tried to get to them but Merlin batted his hand away.

"I think you're forgetting who's king here, Merlin" he said, raising a brow, only to have Merlin smirk at him.

"Then maybe you should remind me of it" he suggested, and Arthur had them rolled up in less than a second, straddling Merlin and holding his hands tightly in his.

"Maybe I should" he agreed, and he leaned down to peck his lips before moving down his body and quickly pulling his breeches off. He licked his lips at the sight of his cock, long, thick and hard for him. But, determined to remind Merlin who was in control here, he kissed and licked along his knees, thighs and hips but carefully avoiding his crotch, smirking at Merlin's annoyed huffs.

"Oh sorry", he frowned, looking up at him, "Is there something you want?"

"I hate you" Merlin mumbled, and Arthur chuckled. "Oh, do you now?" Merlin nodded, glaring at him, or at least trying to, but he soon turned into a moaning mess when Arthur started to mouth at his cock, licking the already leaking shaft before taking it into his mouth. He moved away when he felt it throbbing in his mouth, and gripped the base to ensure that Merlin wouldn't come too soon. It made Merlin grunt, and Arthur crawled up again to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Merlin wrapped a hand around his neck and pulled him down for a real kiss, before trying to push Arthur on his back again, but the King wouldn't allow it.

"Arthur… Just let me…"

"No" Arthur shook his head. "I want to take care of you, so let me". He realized he sounded pleading, and, unwilling to admit just how much he wanted to please and worship Merlin, he added "You're the one who was complaining about the cold anyways."

Merlin left out a little laugh, and it was obvious that he knew what Arthur truly meant, but he nodded nonetheless, and spread his legs to let him settle between them a bit more comfortably. Arthur kissed him quickly once more, and looked straight into his eyes, darkened with lust.

"I want to try something." He said, and Merlin nodded, curling a hand through his hair and stroking his back with the other. "You can try whatever you want" he said almost absent-mindedly, kissing Arthur's neck and burying his face there. Arthur pressed a kiss on his shoulder and got down again, spreading his legs wider. He gently pushed them up onto his shoulders, and pressed an almost chaste kiss to the inside of his thigh, smiling when Merlin shivered. Then, he looked down on his crotch and rolled a finger on his balls, making him moan. He took them into his mouth, sucking slowly as his finger reached lower and lower until he found his tiny entrance. Merlin's hole clenched when Arthur moved a finger on it, and he smiled, burying his face in his thigh, before looking down. He almost gasped at the sight of that tight hole, and ran his finger on it a few times.

He licked his lips and leaned down until he could press a kiss on it, making Merlin whine and his leg fell from his shoulder. Chuckling, Arthur grabbed it and put it back, before turning his attention on Merlin's hole again. This time, he let his tongue run over it, and started to lick in earnest, circling it slowly before pushing the tip of his tongue inside. Merlin let a strangle cry out, sounding a lot like "Arthur" and Arthur smirked. He would make Merlin fall apart, even if it was the last thing he did. He moved his tongue, trying to know what pleased Merlin the most, and grabbed his hips to keep him down when he started to raise them higher, pushing back against Arthur's face and moaning loudly, his hand clenching in Arthur's hair. Arthur pulled out when his jaw started to ache, and he cursed, knowing that they didn't have any oil. He didn't want to hurt Merlin, but he still couldn't help but wet a finger with saliva before moving it on Merlin's hole again. He tried to push it inside, but saw Merlin wince, and pulled it out.

"Arthur…"

"I'm not hurting you" Arthur answered firmly. There were other ways to get off, after all, and he would rather die of blue balls than hurt Merlin to get a bit of pleasure.

"You won't" Merlin assured, and Arthur sighed. He decided to try again, but would stop at any sign of pain. To make it easier, he gathered spit and let it fall on Merlin's hole, trying to use it to make things easier. This time, his finger went in more easily, and Arthur watched, mesmerized, as Merlin's tight and greedy hole took it in, clenching around it.

He felt Merlin's hand in his hair, and he willed himself to look away from where his finger was pressing inside Merlin, to get up and be eye to eye with his lover again. Merlin's legs fell from his shoulder and wrapped themselves around his waist, while his arms clutched at his neck, and he kissed Merlin before burying his face in the crook of his neck, relieving in the little noises he made as his finger moved in and out of his body. After a while, Arthur added another finger, and looked up at Merlin. He almost pulled out when he saw him wince, but decided against it when Merlin tightened his grip on his waist and neck, and kissed him fiercely. Arthur kissed him back, but in a more gentle way, turning the kiss into something sweet, as one of Merlin's arms left his neck to stroke his back, rubbing against his collarbones. After having add a third finger, and once Merlin had turned into a moaning and pleading mess, Arthur pulled his fingers out and grabbed his own cock, wetting it with saliva as he sucked on Merlin's neck before aligning it with his hole. He looked up at Merlin to make sure he was alright, and pushed in slowly.

He moaned at the sudden heat enveloping his hard member, and it took all his willpower not to thrust in right then. After what seemed like an eternity, he was finally fully inside Merlin, his balls on his lover's arse, and the thought almost made him come right there and then. He buried his face in the crook of Merlin's neck again, his new favourite place to be it seemed, and slowly pulled out before thrusting in again. He nipped at Merlin's skin to keep himself from moaning, and he felt Merlin's hands clench on the small of his back. Soon, he started to thrust a bit faster, but still careful not to hurt Merlin, and he felt his lover's heels pressing on his arse, while Merlin whined.

"Faster" he moaned, and Arthur shook his head.

"I don't want to hurt you." He said firmly, and Merlin rolled his eyes.

"You're not hurting me, you prat! I'm not made in glass, I won't break… Come on, just…" Merlin pressed back on his cock, and Arthur moaned, before speeding up, and finally starting to thrust as fast and as hard as they both wanted. They were soon both panting and moaning, and Arthur turned his head to kiss Merlin's jaw before taking his lips in a passionate kiss.

Merlin chuckled and Arthur suddenly found himself on his back, Merlin straddling him.

"What…" He lost his trail when Merlin clenched around him and raised his hips, and his eyes rolled back into his head. Not willing to be inactive, he sat up and wrapped his arms around Merlin waist, steadying his hips and thrusting up to meet his moves. They soon settled a pace and Merlin curled a hand in Arthur's hair as the king licked at a nipple, rolling his tongue over it until it was all hard and wet. When Arthur felt his orgasm building up, he licked at his hand and wrapped it around Merlin's cock, his speed matching the pace of their thrusts, and slowly bringing him to climax. Determined to see Merlin come before he did, Arthur sped up his pace and sucked on Merlin's neck, where he knew he was sensitive. A few moments later, he felt Merlin's inner walls clenching around him, Merlin cried out his name and hot spurts of come landed on his chest, but he didn't care, his eyes locked with Merlin's as he thrust up a few more times before coming inside him, Merlin's name a whisper on his lips.

Both panting, they fell back on the bedroll, and Merlin slowly pulled himself off Arthur, wincing.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked, worried that he could have hurt him.

"Yeah" Merlin smiled, and lay down, kissing Arthur gently before resting his head on Arthur's chest. Arthur pulled the fur up to cover them, and wrapped himself around Merlin, pressing a chaste kiss to his temple before falling asleep.

 

 

If they barely left Arthur's chambers once they got back in Camelot, no one dared to say anything about it. No one but Gwaine, who, after forcing the truth out of Arthur, reached the forest and made sure the men who had owed him a favor were more than paid for scaring the King's horses. They didn't understand the knight's plans, or even why he was smirking and acting all too smug, but they didn't care. When Percival asked him why that smile though, Gwaine simply ate a bit of an apple and shrugged.

"I just realized I'm very good at making devious plans."

Percival frowned as his friend bypassed him, offering a huge smile to the King, who glared at him. Percival shook his head, he didn't even want to know what that was all about, he knew he would only get a headache.


End file.
